


Listen and Let Go

by FleasCanBite



Series: Drugs, Sex and Politics [2]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canonical Character Death, Date Rape, Drug Use, Drunkenness, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gay Rights, Gen, Guilt, M/M, Multi, Obsession, Part 2, Poetry, Pride, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con References, Sequel, Sexual Tension, Shame, Unrequited Love, Where Does The Good Go?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleasCanBite/pseuds/FleasCanBite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking place 2 years after my Fanfiction "Where does the good go" </p><p>Grantaire is now living with the divorced Eponine Thenardier, they have become good friends.<br/>Jehan has been book touring and clean for a full year and is moving back to London.<br/>Enjolras moves back to London and lives with his Father (who he hates)</p><p>Still struggeling with addiction, unrequited love, and sexual tension,<br/>what will our boys be found doing next?<br/>update on june 3rd' I will be out of the province so i'm not gonna be doing writing for a while, little hiatus. I'll be back in a few days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reunion.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is really short and badly written, its brief.  
> Just kinda letting everyone know what everyone is doing and where they are being placed in the story.

 

_"so far from ever. We wake up without the one we want beside us. Ever a stranger, ever far away, ever gone." -Slightly Lost_

 

 

"Who am I?" The boy said looking into the mirror, his reflection staring straight back at him. Pale skin, pale eyes and dark curls that cascaded down his face. The boy fidgeted with his face picking at little blemishes and scratching his face until it bled. He backed up from the mirror, his pale face now bleeding from scratches. That deep red running down his pale cheeks made him sigh. 

Looking down at his wrists, worse than ever. Gaping cuts that failed to heal, failed to stay uninfected. He'd take his blades out again and press them into his skin deeper, it made him smile to watch the blood leak out of his arms. Afterwards he'd wipe them down with a sterile cloth and fall asleep listening to acoustic music with a voice of sadness. 

"Hey R' Get up." A woman with dark hair and olive skin called out to the passed out boy. She ran over to him and bandaged his arms. "Grantaire" she sighed. 

Grantaire peaked out of his hair with squinted eyes. 

" Ponine, thanks. What would i do without you little Magpie?" Grantaire said with a sigh and a smile. 

"You'd probably die." Eponine said with a laugh that almost sounded evil. 

Over the last two years Eponine and Grantaire had become as close as siblings. They now shared a flat downtown by the pier, it was a shithole. However, a shithole they could afford. They were never close friends until Marius ran off with Joly's wife Cosette. The divorce broke Eponine's heart and spirit, Grantaire then shared common woes. They had their own lonely hearts club. Grantaire had no friends left, he distanced himself from Jehan who was now a sucsessful author. They would meet up for coffee when Jehan was in the city, which was hardly ever. 

Eponine cleaned Grantaire's wounds. His skin had become loose on his arm, like that of a well tenderized meat. His body was once again covered in the bruises that were so firmiliar to him. He was completely broke, but Eponine had been looking after him.

"I'm going out to work okay?" Eponine said, she swore to Grantaire that her job was nothing like a usual pier prostitute when really what she did was go out to high class clubs and bars and cling onto some new man. Get money off the rich ones y'know? It worked for her.

"Oh boy, Who're you working with now?" Grantaire asked with a laugh.

"German Klaus, the one with the family in Germany but works in London most've the year. Fashion designer, likes being dominated" She said with a laugh as she got dressed into a nice dress that revealed much of her perfect figure. 

Grantaire just laughed and rolled over to sleep. 

"G'night Grantaire!" she said shoving some confusing sex toys into her large purse and then walking out the door into the misty august night.

* * *

Jehan sat in the airport in paris. He was reading wordsworth, not his favorite but he was brushing up on his English Lit. There was a boarding call for his flight so he gathered his bag and got in line. He'd made a great deal of money from his book, he'd published two others shortly after the first. So this was not his first time sitting in first class seating. No longer the ratty poet who wore handmedowns from 'Parnasse's sister, he dressed 'better', still had no sense of style, still looked as if he dressed in the dark. Though he had not become one of the people blinded by money, he had actually become an active member in the fight for human rights. He through ralleys across the countries against hate crimes, telling his story of that night Courfeyrac was shot. He kept his old Prouvaire charm. 

His nose was shoved in the book, planes made him nervous. He prefered the train. At least it was a short trip from Paris to London. Though, since he kept his face hidden in the book he hadn't noticed the firmiliar face that sat beside him.

"Oh my fuck." the firmiliar figure said with excitement. "Jehan Prouvaire!"

Jehan looked over to see the statue. He was gorgeous as usual, his long blonde hair now cut to a more professional look, partially slicked back. His eyes still that shade of stromy tropical ocean. Jehan stared blankly at him. Shocked.

"Its me, Enjolras." The man spoke. "You're looking great." Enjorlas added noticing the poet looked clean, and well put together much different from the last time he'd seen him; he last seen him high on narcotics, crying and cut up everywhere. Enjolras was impressed. 

"thanks..." Jehan said turning down, because, Enjolras could make anyone blush. "Are you moving back to London?" Jehan asked Enjolras. 

"Yes. Terrified, but yes." Enjolras said taking a deep breath in and looked out the window of the plane at the clouds. 

"Same here, I've been gone the last year." Jehan said, he was also terrified of moving back. He missed Grantaire, he couldn't wait to see him.

"Well, maybe when we get back we could go out for coffee or something? catch up." Enjolras suggested, Jehan gave him a smile of approval. 

* * *

Grantaire rolled over out of his bed, a pounding headache. Most likely cause being the copius ammounts of whisky he drank last night. He seen that Eponine had been home and she was sleeping on the couch. He thought of waking the girl up, but she needed her rest. So he just russled her messy hair and told her he was going out for a bit.

"come back for supper bro' we'll have family dinner and shit." she somehow managed to both mumble and yell this to Grantaire as he left, he laughed. 

Grantaire felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

"Fuck 'Ponine, what does she want now" he said with a laugh. Though the text was not from Eponine, it was from an old friend.

**Bonjour Mama' would you fancy going out for a cup of coffee? I have a special friend coming with me. -3:12pm, Jehan Prouvaire**

**FUCK YES. You're buying btw. ooh special friend? or business special friend? Should i come dressed fancy? I'm kinda wearing the same clothes you last saw me in and lets just say I haven't changed since you seen me a few months ago lol-3:15pm, Grantaire**

Grantaire picked up his speed and began to ran, he was now excited he hadn't seen Jehan since forever. Even then it was just coffee, even now it was just coffee. Grantaire just missed his little poet.

* * *

"Who're you texting Jehan?" Enjolras asked the other boy peering over at his cellphone. Then he seen the "Mom" in the contact box. Enjorlas hadn't seen Grantaire since they broke up, and that was one of the hardest things he'd ever done. Ever since then he had regretted never telling Grantaire how that he loved him. Though, that was the past now. 

Though, Just to be safe he decided to get out of there.

"Say, Jehan I should probably go visit Combeferre okay?" Enjolras said quickly. As always, his lies were never detected. Jehan sent him off with a smile and a wave.

* * *

Grantaire walked up the steep hills from the harbour to the nicer part of downtown. To a little coffee shop that he new was Jehans favorite, it served french pastries and had flowers there year round. 

Before he could make it in the coffee shop he watched someone from his past leave the same shop. It was his former lover, Enjolras. The only person in the world that could make him believe everything.

No He thought, Don't repeat what you did the last time he kept repeating to himself. The gorgeous blonde walked right past him, not a glance at him, not a flinch. Grantaire was both relieved and a little torn up, but he continued up to the little coffee shop with brambly walls. 

* * *

Enjolras sighed, walking down the street. How was he supposed to interact with anyone anymore? He'd fucked things up with Combeferre who wouldn't talk to him without snapping and calling him a slut, Courfeyrac had passed away, he didn't even go to his funeral. So that group of friends probably thought he was some sort of heartless bastard. Then, Grantaire. He'd broken Grantaires heart, and then left the country, moved away, without a single word. He missed the man. His charcoal covered fingers that left marks on his skin when they were intimate. His silly mop of dark hair that fell over his face perfectly. His icy blue eyes that almost broke his heart to look at. 

He quickly turned around and yelled to the dark haired boy. 

"Grantaire!" Enjolras was not sure how this was going to turn out. 

The skinny pale boy just ignored the call and walked into the cafe.

"I never loved you more than when you turned away from me just now. I know I made a mistake! FUCK. get down here!" Enjolras yelled a second time, this time Grantaire hadn't even heard him. Enjolras just looked around at all the people staring at him. 

Enjolras walked to his fathers house, he was the only person in London who probably wanted to talk to him. Coming to that old house brought shivers down his spine, beautiful gothic archeatecture, it was one of the oldest buildings in London major. He walked through the large doors, the doorman greeted him. 

"Welcome back little one!" the doorman laughed and ruffled his hair. This made Enjorlas want to shed the mans blood but he refrained from causing a scene. 

Marble flooring laid across the room, Enjolras could see his reflection in it. He wasn't used to the way he looked yet. He'd only cut his hair the day he flew out, His mother suggested it as a clean start. Enjolras's father walked down his spiralled staircase.

"I was expecting you, Your mother phoned and told me to keep an eye on you." Major said sternly.  Enjolras rolled his eyes. "Oh come now boy, I know you don't have any friends here anymore, I thought maybe we could spend some bonding time." He said with a laugh.

Enjolras joined in on the laugh. By now both men had an understanding they did not get along, they did not share any interests. They bonded by leaving eachother alone.

"As I said, You're lack of friends is troublesome, I'm going to a get together tonight and was wondering if you would like to come. In fact, you are coming. I shouldn't ask." Major said sternly. "go get dressed, that will not do, I one of the workers lay out an outfit for you in your room" He finished and left the room to go to his home office.

Enjolras climbed up the steep spiral stairs to his old room, he hadn't stayed there for so long. There was an obviously expensive three peice suit laying on the bed. Enjolras sighed.

"Fucking capitolists." Enjorlas said under his breath. "I guess I have to look the part of the PM turned socialite business mans son.." Enjolras said looking at himself in the mirror. 

Enjolras hopped in the shower, even the bathroom had marble tiling. He kept the water cold, it was nice in the heat of the summer to have a cold shower, and even nicer after being on a plane for the last day and a half. Enjolras got up and wrapped a towel around his hips, he lauged as it had large embroidery of "MAJOR" written across it. 

Absent mindedly Enjolras walked out of the bathroom that connected to his bedroom and took the towel off until he heard and awkward squak come from the room.

"SORRY MR.LABELLE! I WAS JUST CHANGING THE LINENS" A elderly woman shreiked. Enjolras was quick to pull his towel around himself again, the woman had thrown a sheet over her face. Enjorlas just started laughing, partly at her demeanor and partly to solve the tension.

She joined in laughing.

"Oh, you're nothing like you're father" She said with a laugh and left the room. Enjolras was pleased by that sentiment. The last thing he wanted to be was anything near his father.

Although, once he'd gotten the suit on, once he had combed through his hair. Anybody could tell he was Bartholemew Majors only son. Enjolras had his fathers stern eyes, and statue-esque good looks. His quircky smile however, was from his mother. 

He walked downstairs looking at his dirty sneakers and laughing at the contrast of them with his new suit. Awkwardly he awaited for his father in the foyer of his large home.

"Ah, Enjolras, you look suitable. I say, the fact you don't have a wife yet says a lot about the woman of London." His father said with a smile, Enjolras scoffed. Enjolras had never fully 'come out' to his father, but he thought he would've figured it out by now. As a teenager bringing only boys home, living with Combeferre and then the most obvious time was when his father had walked into the hospital room when he and Grantaire were cuddling. Enjolras just rolled his eyes and followed his father to his....

"A fucking limosine." Enjolras said looking angerly at his father.

"Get in, i'm supposed to look after you. This is how i look after people." His father said closing the door behind the two. 

* * *

"so, where are you staying these days 'Taire?" Jehan asked his friend as they were walking along the waterfront, kicking a rock back and forth between eachother. 

"Remember Marius's wife?" He said, Jehan nodded. "Ever since they got divorced she and I have been living together, she's really great. Almost like getting a sister." Grantaire said with a smile, afterall Eponine was in the same boat as Grantaire, abandoned by their own families. 

"that sounds great, she any fun?" Jehan said with a giggle.

"Are you insinuating something? Fun, yes. She can handle her liquer which I admire. I haven't really dated, or even had sex since Enjolras..." Grantaire finally admitted.

Jehan was instantly concerned, Grantaire was usually a very sexual person. Jehan knew that Grantaire liked sex, and sex liked Grantaire. The two usually went well together.

"Hold on." Jehan stopped him. "You're telling me... that you haven't fucked for .. TWO YEARS? SHUT UP!" Jehan's eyes widened and he looked genuinely concerned. 

Grantaire laughed at Jehan's flaming homosexuality, he was waving his arms in the air talking about how important sex is. It was cute. 

"Calm down you, What about you? when was the last time you got down and dirty?" Grantaire said poking at his bestfriends shoulder. 

"EXCUSE ME? Well sir I'll have you know that I had many gorgeous suitors while i was staying in France this summer." Jehan scoffed with a laugh. 

"I missed you so much Jehan. I missed our silly nights out.. say, are you still doing coke?" Grantaire asked casually.

Jehan smiled.

"Nope, I've been clean for a year now, after Courfeyrac passed away I checked myself into a rehabilitation centre down in France." Jehan said proudly. "And 'Taire, you don't have to tell me that you're still doing heroin, I can see the blood through you're shirt on you're arms." Jehan admitted. Grantaire looked ashamed. 

"I've cut down, I don't do half as much as I used to.. can't afford it." Grantaire said with shame. Jehan put his arm around his friend who needed so much comforting. 

"Wanna stay at my hotel room tonight Grantaire? Watch cable movies and order roomservice, its on me!" Jehan said with a smile. Grantaire didn't even need to say yes, they just headed to the hotel for a night of old time fun. 

Grantaire smiled.

"I have big news to tell you little one." Jehan said with a smile. "I'm moving back to london."

Grantaire hugged his friend tightly. Maybe things would start to get better from now on..


	2. I'm a bit sorta still kinda madly in love with you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex alert. Sex alert.
> 
> Enjolras's father takes him to a little social gathering at one of the ritzy-est places in Londons west side.  
> Grantaire discovers that Jehan isn't over Courfeyrac like he thought he was.  
> Grantaire see's Jehan and Enjolras walking together, of course, instantly thinking the worst.  
> Eponine comforts Grantaire.

Enjolras watched the signs pass through the tinted windows of his fathers limosine. He got up and looked at his father and gave him a 'what the fuck' kind of look with his eyes.

"Claridge's Hotel. Really?" Enjorlas said, Claridges hotel was one of the most exclusive gathering spots in all of London, located on the upper west side of town. Major just shrugged at his reaction. "We're going to the breeding ground of the people I hate!" Enjorlas said, he now had a headache, and that would continue through the night.

Once in the ivory glazed room Enjolras gleered at the ammount of men and woman wearing clothing and sipping drinks that was probably worth more that what they feed the entire lower class all year round. 

Enjolras slumped down in a chair in the corner, grabbed his memo pad out of his pocket and pretended to do important shit so nobody would bother him.

Meanwhile Bart Major, Enjolras's father, was having himself a fine time. Socializing with a rather attractive brunnette in a stunning stella mcartney dress. From what Enjorlas could tell the girl was barely 21, he scoffed. His father the wominizer, no new story. 

"So how would you like to buy a girl something to drink?" The brunette said licking her lips.

"I'm actually here for a business proposal, however, I think that young man in the corner could help you out" Bart said pointing to Enjolras, the silly crunched up blonde with the memo book pressed close against his face. 

The girl walked away with a sly smile on her lips and gave the older man a small wave. 

"Excuse me boy, but are you too busy for a girl who is practically parched?" The girl said in a voice that sounded far too provacative for casual 'hellos'. 

"Did my father send you over to 'seduce' me?" Enjolras said with a sly laugh. He moved the memo book down from his face and both people started to laugh.

"Ohmygod. Enjolras? I didn't recognize you." The woman shreiked and began to laugh spastically. 

Enjolras looked up at her, instantly recognizing this woman.

"Eponine?! What are you doing here? Is Marius here?" Enjolras laughed and welcomed her with a hug, they had never been close but she was always good to him when he visited Marius with Combeferre.

"Buy me a drink and i'll explain." Eponine replied slyly leading him over to the bar. They sat down beside eachother and Eponine ordered both of them drinks. "Marius and I got divorced earlier this year. Since then i've been dating rich men so that I can get by." She sighed blowing hair out of her face. 

"Fucking Pontmercy, I never liked him honestly." Enjorlas said with a laugh taking a sip of his drink. The smell of alcohol in his mouth reminded him of the times he'd spent with Grantaire, Grantaire always tasted of fine liquer, even when sober. 

"Yeah, screw Pontmercy and his new barbie." Eponine sneered laughing angerly.  Her mood changed quickly turning to question the blonde man who sat parralell to herself. "What about you? You dissapeared out of the blue.Where have you been the past two years?" She said slipping her hand onto Enjolras's knee casually. 

Either he didn't notice or he didn't mind, at least that is what  Eponine figured. 

"Oh fuck, you don't want to know. I've spent the last two years doing volunteer work down in my hometown overseas. Staying with my Mum, now i'm living with my evil capitolist Father." Enjolras replied with a laugh, he leaned in closer to the brunnette. 

"Interesting.." Eponine said moving her calf to graze against the inner of Enjolras's leg. She gave him her slyest smile, he returned the favor. "Did you want to get out of here Mr. Labelle?" Eponine said with a grin. Enjolras simply laid the money out for the bartender and the two left. 

Luckily, Bartholemew Major already had a perminent suit at the hotel, which Eponine was very aware of as she slipped the keys to the room out of her clutch.

Eponine pushed the blonde in the room playfully and then turned back to push him against the door with a kiss. She moved her hands down his body until she reached his hips, gently tugging on them to get closer to herself. 

Enjolras was honestly just guessing at this point, usually he was a very sexually confident man. However, he'd never been intimate with a woman. Although, he stopped thinking and guessing once Eponines hand had found its way through the zipper of his pants. He let out a pleasurable gasp.

Eponine simply laughed and unbuttoned his shirt with her free hand, she nibbled at the nape of his neck as he arched forward. 

The two hardly made it to the bed, finally Enjolras had figured out a bit of what women like. He was always a fast learner. 

That gorgeous dress now sprawled out on the floor along with its rival suit, as Enjolras and Eponine had become entangled on the suites bed.

"Oh fuck!" Eponine yelled instantly getting off Enjolras. She jumped off the bed, searching for her clutch. 

"what are you doing?" Enjorlas said with confusion. 

"I don't want no fucking babies. I got enough siblings." Eponine said pulling a condom out of her clutch. 

"Oh." Enjolras said innocently. "I forgot.. um. babies.. and yeah.." Enjolras said blushing and looking down shyly. Eponine simply laughed as she got back on top of the man.

"Don't tell me a stud like you hasn't ever had sex?" She said with laughter.

"well.. um not exactly like this." Enjolras said struggeling to say any words as Eponine grabbed his dick and began to stroke it. She smiled, that sly smile once more.

"Oh I see. Never fucked a woman before. Well, I can change that." She said with an almost evil laugh. 

Eponine tightened her grasp on Enjolras's dick and guided him into herself. She made a few pleasure induced noises and then went to work. 

 

* * *

 

Grantaire woke up crusty eyed to find himself cuddled around Jehan. He loudly yawned and strechted out and 'accidently' kicked Jehan in the back of the knee.

"Ow whatchu do that for Courf?" Jehan mumbled out in his sleep. Grabbing his pillow and cuddling it closer.

This just got extremely akward for Grantaire. They hadn't spoken about Courfeyrac since Jehan left for his book tour really. Grantaire figured he had gotten over him, but this was obviously not the truth when Grantaire found himself rummaging through Jehans personal belongings in his bag.

Opening his leatherbound notebook he began to read, each page in this journal was not filled with the usual poetry and messy writing and doodles. This journal was filled with letters to Courferyac, one for each day since he'd died. Grantaire took in a deep breath reading it. He knew he was trespassing on something very private, but thats what mothers do right?

"Dear Courf'

Today I turned down another guy.He seemed nice, but he wasn't you. I can't stop thinking about you, you're smile. That thing you used to do with your tongue that drove me crazy. I want to be with you so badly right now mon amour, I miss you. Sometimes I feel like you're right beside me but I can reach out and I realize i'm just being silly. 

I wish you'd write back love,

j'dour tu'

Jehan"

Grantaire sighed flipping through the pages reading over and over again the top saying "Dear Courf," or "Hey Courfeyrac" or "Bonjour mon amour" Grantaire closed his eyes and put the little journal back where he found it amongst Jehans stuff. 

He opened the window and stuck his head out to have a ciggerette. He felt guilty, last night he pined over Enjolras to Jehan, complained about his life. At least Enjolras was still alive. At least they'd broken up. Jehan had to deal with losing his first love to death, something that Grantaire now realized would take a lot longer than a few years. 

Jehan yawned and stretched, Grantaire laughed at the poet who looked confused at the pillow he was cuddling.

"Hm. not my usual taste of bedmates." Jehan said with a giggle and then threw the pillow at Grantaire. "Say 'Taire do you have a brush I could borrow, it seems someone played with my hair in their sleep." Jehan said rolling his eyes towards Grantaire.

Grantaire just pointed at his head. Did Jehan honestly think Grantaire owned a brush? 

"Oh.. guess i'm doing the bedhead look today" Jehan said pulling his long hair up into a bun. 

"Say Jehan, How about we go out tonight? Find some cute guys to fuck our brains out. " Grantaire wasn't saying this honestly, he wanted to see Jehans reaction, and it was just what he expected.

"I'd love to but- I.. I have to start looking for a new building to live in. Y'know, back in the city. How about another time?" Jehan said, badly lying, laughing trying to hold back a frown. 

Grantaire pulled him into a hug.

"its okay Jehan. I didn't mean to breach your privacy...-" Grantaire was cut off by Jehan giving him a confused look and then a jolt to his bag. "I read a bit of your little leather journal. You can talk to me about Courfeyrac." Grantaire said putting his hand on Jehans boney shoulder.

"I don't know what you're talking about 'Taire, Gee. how much have you had to drink this morning?" Jehan said pulling all of his stuff together really quickly backing out of the room. "Oh look at the time, I have to go! the city awaits" Jehan said with a horribly fake laugh.

Grantaire slumped down and sighed.

* * *

Not far from where Jehan had been staying was Enjolras. In fact, by supreme coincidence, they had been staying at the same hotel. 

Enjolras walked out of his Fathers suite to go grab a drink from downstairs, Eponine had already left. While riding the elevator Enjolras red the note that Eponine had left on his pillow.

"Nice meeting up with you last night Enjolras. I'd be down to do it again if you are.

-E. Thenardier

p.s. I stole the money out of your pockets. thanks."

Enjolras checked his pockets to realize he had no money left. 

"Fuck. Guess i can't buy any drinks" he laughed as he headed back to his room to go grab the rest of his stuff to leave that monstrosity they called a luxery hotel. 

Enjolras waited for the elevator when another firmiliar face walked out to his surprise.

"Jehan!" Enjolras yelled at the little blonde as he walked fastly out the door. Enjolras ran after him. "Jehan! I know you know me!" He yelled out.

Jehan rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses and turned around.

"don't pretend you didn't see me." Enjolras said with a laugh. "I know I was a bit of a jerk to you in the past but I thought we'd gotten past that." Enjolras explained. Sure highschool Enjolras was a bit of a jerk, he'd been extra nice to the poet while he was dating Grantaire.

"What do you want Enjolras?" Jehan said with a pout on his lips pulling of his sunglasses. Enjolras was starting to think his father had been secretly putting viagra in his food. He noticed the slender boy in a bit more detail than usual. His pretty angular face, messy long hair that fell down his back wonderfully. With the way the sun was shining down on him it made him look perfectly sexy, his slender green eyes almost glowing. Fuck.

"Um. Nothing." Enjolras answered with a blush. Mumbling profanities under his breath.

Jehan obviously noticed that Enjolras was blushing, it wasn't everyday the statue blushed. 

"Say, I'm headed downtown for business, you want to come along?" Jehan said with a smile that taunted the other man.

"Um. Okay. Yeah. Sure. Definetely." Enjolras said speeding up his walk to catch up with the poet.

* * *

Grantaire could see Jehan walking from the window of their suite. His heart dropped when he saw that he was walking with his Apollo. He could spot Enjolras from thousands of miles away, So spotting him from the 10th story of a hotel was nothing. 

"Oh. I see, listen to my pining over the boy and then go out with him the next morning." Grantaire screamed quietly. He then kicked the furniture in the hotel. Once he realized he'd caused a huge mess he decided to leave before he got in trouble. 

Grantaire headed back to the pier, back home. At least he could trust Eponine not to fuck Enjolras. 

Poor Grantaire. You have no idea what you are in for.

"Hey Ponine!" Grantaire yelled once he entered their building. "We're getting drunk!" He stated. 

Eponine walked out of her room and laughed at Grantaire's frantic expression.

"Whats gotten up yer ass?" Eponine cackled. "Oh sorry, I mean what hasn't?" She snickered to herself a little to loud. 

"Fucking Sluts. Everywhere I turn." Grantaire said throwing his arms up in the air and then running into the kitchen to find some good booze.

"What happened to the 'fuck who you want' ' do what you want' slut power Grantaire that I know?" Eponine said leaning on the door to the kitchen.

Grantaire kicked the cupboard doors under the sink and broke them.

"FUCK. Its fucking Enjolras. Its fuck. I hate him." Grantaire yelled. 

"woah woah buddy, whats the deal? Why do you hate Labelle?" Eponine said trying to calm down Grantaire, she didn't want to lose her safety deposit on the house afterall. Grantaire's rage was not helping that.

"Its just.. I seen him on the street the other day, I completely ignore him. He Completely ignores me" Grantaire started to tear up. " Last night I pined over him for hours to Jehan, then this morning I see them leave the hotel together.. with Enjolras looking very interested in what Jehan was doing." Grantaire said curling up on the floor. 

Eponine went over to Grantaire and patted through his messy curls and cradled him. 

"shh shh little on, its okay, men are jerks." Eponine said, she definetely couldn't tell Grantaire about her night anymore.

Grantaire just sobbed into Eponines lap as tears fell down his face. she was good for him, she knew how to comfort him, afterall she'd practically raised all of her siblings. She was a good mother, Grantaire often told her that she was a much better mother than he. She still wasn't in on that private joke between Jehan and Grantaire.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bu-bam.   
> i never thought i'd write any e/e but it happened.  
> THERE YOU GO SHIP WAR.  
> IT CAN BE DONE.  
> E/R AND E/E IN ONE FICTION. *sticks tongue out*


	3. We could start something.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjolras comes with Jehan to his public 'business' downtown and is pleasantly surprised by what he see's.   
> Grantaire and Eponine go out on the town to get both of their minds off a certain blonde Adonis.  
> Jehan gets flaming drunk and takes Combeferre and Enjolras down to his favorite little cafe, The Musain. They meet Musichetta and Bosseut.   
> An artsy hipster has a sad attempt at flirting with Grantaire, but doesn't exactly fail?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the title is so totally not talking about romance for once.   
> Im talking revolution bb.   
> This chapter is the beginning of the formation and gathering of Les Amis.

"So what is it that you are doing downtown?" Enjolras asked the poet who walked with determination and a pint of agrivation at Enjolras's constant questioning. 

"Business." Jehan said sternly. "Pick up your pace or i'm going to have to leave you behind." Jehan said looking back to Enjolras who had become more confused than any human on earth.

Enjolras picked up his pace, now lost in his own thoughts.

Since when was Enjolras the one to pry on someones else's business? When did he ever pester people and tag along behind them? Enjolras had been so used to things working the other way around, but the tables had turned between himself and the poet. Especially when he found himself in London once again, this time with no friends for him to rely on. 

Yet, there was still more questions he had for the suddenly stern poet.

"What kind of business is that?" Enjolras quipped. "I mean, is it okay if I join you?" Enjolras asked with an out of character stutter of nervousness. 

The poet smiled back at Enjolras. 

"I think you'd enjoy it, I invited you to come along didn't I?" Jehan laughed and turned to continue walking at his fast pace.

Once they got to the downtown core Enjolras was confused to see a bunch of idol people standing around, Jehan dissapeared into this crowd. He searched for him trying to keep his cool, thankfully he did find a firmiliar face. 

"Combeferre!" Enjolras yelled to the tall and lanky man with glasses. Combeferre looked over like a deer in headlights, he was not expecting this here, not expecting HIM here. 

Enjolras walked over to him and asked him what was going on here in this park. 

"shh, give him a minute." Combeferre said with a smile paired with a furrowed brow. Combeferre had a fire in his eyes that Enjolras never saw before, he looked around to notice the people around him had that same passion in their eyes. 

Enjolras watched as Jehan and another man went to grab a small wooden box out of the bush. Jehan proceeded to thank the man with a pat on the shoulder and a smile and then with a light hop was on the box and pulled out his megaphone from his bag he'd been carrying in his backpack. 

This was a Jehan that Enjolras had never witnessed, his words captivated the crowd.

" We've been fighting for as long as the human race has existed for equality to our closed minded counter parts, as a member of the queer comunity I quote Homer, of the illiad and the odyssey "Hateful to me as the gates of Hades is that man who hides one thing in his heart and speaks another." Jehan yelled at the crowed his voice becoming hoarse from speaking loudly, sweat forming on the top of his brow.

The crowed yelled back, angrily. Enjolras was impressed, Jehan, the poet who reeked of innocence and submisive tendancies was stronger than most men the blonde could think of. 

"I called you, mon amis, to this park because two years ago my former lover and I were attacked by a man who later claimed that my lover, Courfeyrac Morreau, and I quote: "-deserved do die like the rest of the faggots in the world!" The crowed got quieter as a sign of respect. " Though I take a moment of my time to think of what could have been with Courfeyrac every day, we must remember,- He was not the first to die, or the last. Members of the LGBT community are abused, killed, and even driven to suicide! At this time I call on the people, rise up! Stand with me, us! Take a chance for our equality, so that lovers do not have to worry about guns behind their backs, whether they be literal weapons or not." Jehan yelled even louder, and the louder he got, the more passion you could see radiating from him. 

Jehan was right, Enjolras did enjoy this gathering. 

Once police had broken the crowd apart and stopped the poet from "disrupting the public" they gave him a warning and let him go. Jehan ran off to where Combeferre and Enjolras were standing. 

Jehan gave a smile and bubbly wave to the policemen yelling in his kindest voice "see you later scum!" 

Enjolras laughed.

"Hey, anyone up for drinks downtown?" Jehan asked rambunctiously with a crazy grin on his face. All three men agreed and headed to the nearest cafe, The Musain. A lovely old building run by a few of Jehans friends who were also immigrants from France, thus the name. 

* * *

Eponine and Grantaire laid on their couch cuddled up, she baked Grantaire some special cookies that he reluctantly ate. 

"So? Wanna go get wasted tonight?" Eponine asked in her sly voice with a toothy grin. 

"Can't we just do that here?" Grantaire whined, Eponine kicked him spilling the cup of coffee he had all over himself.

"Oh look you have to get changed now, dress nice pretty boy and i'll take you someplace nicer!" Eponine said kicking him once more with a laugh, Grantaire headed to his bedroom.

Eponine wanted to get Grantaire's mind off of Enjolras, fuck, she was still thinking of Enjolras. She'd slept with enough young rich men but never someone like Enjolras. 

"Grantaire was right, that boy is special." She sighed to herself and fell backwards of the couch. She began to laugh ridiculously. "Grantaire!? You almost ready? Granny fell of her sofa and she's not getting any sober..-er." She said continuing to laugh maniacly. Grantaire quickly went to pick her up, she did this to keep him busy. Grantaire apreciated it. He apreciated Eponine, she was the craziest little spit fire he'd ever met. She'd tell a man she loved him one minute and then slit his throat the next. She could make any man, or woman for that matter, melt like putty. Exceptions being Grantaire and her ex husband Marius. 

Grantaire walked out in what sadly, was his finest atire. His ever present beanie that Jehan had knitted him so long ago now gone for the first time in years, wearing his only pair of real pants that weren't ripped or covered in paint, they fit his figure like a glove. 

Eponine made the iconic "not bad" face at her roommate and began to laugh once more.

"Sorry.. I didn't have anything nicer. Everythings covered in paint." Grantaire said ashamed noticing the beautiful cocktail dress Eponine had slipped into. He sat there in his one decent pair of pants and a green cardigan that wasn't green when he bought it.

"Baby, with that ass, nobodies gonna care about your clothing." Eponine said pulling him out the door. 

The sound of Eponine and Grantaire's laughter filled the downtown streets, the sun was finally going down which meant it was time for action on a lovely saturday night in the midsummer. 

* * *

"Hey 'Chetta! I require more liquer mon amour!" Jehan said playfully to the dark skinned girl. She was the waitress and owner of The Musain, and the erotic fantasy of many people who went to the cafe. She had the mysterious eyes of a fortune teller and the laugh of a minx, she was devious and sweet at the same time.

"Wait a second mon petit! Who's the fox you brought tonight?" Musichetta yelled back to the poet. 

"This my dear, is the infamous son of tycoon politician Bartholemew Major." Jehan stood up and acted like he was presenting the next prize on the price is right. Jehan had already ingested several bottles of fine wine and was now moving onto whiskey. He swayed horribly, Combeferre made a remark claiming that if there were to be a gust of wind it would knock the intoxicated poet all the way back to france. 

"Oh, well then, A celebrity in my cafe. Didn't think the money filled hipsters would make their way to the musain." She scoffed.

A bald man with scratches all over his face and his arm in a sling fell down the stairs. 

"Watch yourself love! You're gonna break the rest of your bones.. and we wouldn't want that would we?" Musichetta said walking up to the man and kissing his forehead. 

"I just wanted to come down to say I have no problem with a money filled hipster as long as he'll pay us money" The man said with a laugh on his breath.

"Oh good point Bosseut! Enjolras, (i think thats his name) You're welcome here anytime love. And besides, a friend of Jehan is definetely a friend of mine." She said offering her hand to the blonde. 

Enjolras smiled, finding new friends was easier than he thought'd be.

"Excuuuuse me! Chetta darling, Enjolras is no hipster, he is a bonafied cleaned up queer like myself." Jehan said leaning on the woman, she put her arm around him and laughed.

"We're going to have to get you home mon petit." She said kissing his forehead. 

* * *

Bright neon lights flashed in the club that Eponine and Grantaire had found there way to. They danced with alcohol on their breath and laughter in their voices. 

Eponine eventually talked her way into a private booth with a few business men who paid for all her drinks, all she had to do was smile seductively and they were hers.

Grantaire sat off to the side, he was far too depressed and Enjolras filled his adled brain for him to dance alone. He walked outside for a smoke.

"Fuck." Grantaire scoffed realizing he had neither money nor smokes. 

A slender boy with light brown hair and a hipster scruff walked up to Grantaire who was cursing whatever god put him on earth. 

"Excuse me but I think I heard you cursing to Apollo about your lack of nicotine?" The boy said with a laugh.

Grantaire kicked the ground shyly.

"Yeah.. that might have been me." Grantaire said looking up at the poluted haze of sky. The boy offered him a ciggerette, he gladly accepted it. Hell, he needed a friend. With Jehan the slut Prouvaire and Eponine the business lady Thenardier, anyone would do right now. 

"Say, you're Grantaire Trembley aren't you?" The boy asked with a tight lipped smirk.

"I guess. I'm probably not." Grantaire laughed shyly. "How do you know my name?" Grantaire asked in a sarcastic paranoia.

"Oh uh.. sorry you probably don't remember me, first year, west end centre for arts? Patrick Leona, I was in your year. I admired your art frequently." The boy spoke. Grantaire raised his  eyebrows trying to place the boy.

"Oh, sorry I don't remember much from those days" Grantaire said knocking on his head. 

"Are you still doing art? I'd be interested in working with you, do some comp work?" said the boy now known to Grantaire as Patrick. 

Grantaire took a long drag of his ciggerette and closed his eyes.

"No, haven't for a long time." Grantaire admitted with a bit of shame in his voice, he then proceeded to cough a fit like he'd been doing a lot recently with smokes.

"well, why don't I take you out sometime and we can talk about working together?" Patrick said with a smile stealing Grantaire's phone out of his sweaters pocket. "My numbers under 'the ugly artist you met at the bar' see you around Grantaire." Patrick said with a wave and a jaunt away down the street. 

Grantaire laughed, 'the ugly artist you met at the bar'? sounded like a description he'd give himself. This Patrick was no Apollo, he wasn't all beautiful shiny eyes and body and well, everything. Though, he was decent to look at, he was the common 'trendy' artist you'd find on the street playing some sort of accoustic instrument, y'know plaid shirts ripped jeans and scruffy hair?

Eponine walked out of the club with a smile and a fake ditzy laugh as she said goodbye to the men she'd been conning that night.

"Hey 'Taire? I was wondering where you went. Any fine men around?" She said curious, hoping that he'd found a new 'Apollo'. 

"I don't know, met some homely hipster who wanted to do some compilation peices with me.." Grantaire said.

"ooh, compilation of what? Please say nudes." Eponine laughed, she continued to tease him all the way home. Though there was new prospect of someone in Grantaire's life, he only had his mind on Enjolras. His mind was always on Enjolras. No person could steal that spot in Grantaire's mind.


	4. I am Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjolras wants into Jehans group, 'les amis' they're called.  
> Grantaire is even more depressed, like downwards spirally times.  
> Enjolras/Grantaire/Jehan/Montparnasse drama for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for my writing, i'm looking for a beta reader at the moment. hopefully i'll find one soon, since i didn't find one in the last couple of days here is a poorly written chapter where stuff happens.

He stood outside the poets door, hoping to ask how he could become involved in Jehans next protest. He looked to his watch and decided that eight in the morning was not the best time to visit, however, ever since Enjolras had been a little baby has he woke up early in the morning. So he proceeded to knock.  
"Jehan? Are you awake? I have some questions." The blonde spoke in a loud whisper into the door.   
"mmffgge.. what is..i...tt.?" a small voice replied from near the other side of the door. Enjolras backed away as he heard the door unlocking. Jehan invited him inside as cordially as he could at this hour. Enjolras took it upon himself to make coffee.  
"So, Enjolras, what is it?" The poet now spoke with his usual vibrance, that was probably the caffeine.   
"I want in." Enjolras said sternly with a grin on his marble face.   
Jehan just replied with a confused scrunched up face.   
"What you're doing, you're fighting for equality right? I think i could help. I have ideas." Enjolras spoke with passion in his voice, his stern face faded and the grin took over. "We could help not only the queer community, we could help the poor, we could help.. we could help everyone."   
Jehan stirred his coffee while dumping half his weight in sugar into it.   
"I see.." the poet sat and contemplated Enjolras's ideas. "I feel like you're onto something, however, I don't think you realize what you're getting into." Jehan said putting his hand over the blondes. "Last week, my friend Bahoral started a ralley outside of a market, protesting trans-worker rights. He's in hospital at the moment." Jehan sighed. "I'd say you might get hurt, but the thing is, you will get hurt." Jehan explained. "I just want you to know what you're getting into, this is bigger than shoving daisies up the barrel of a gun."  
"Spare me your judgements Jehan, I've always been public eye, I could get the group publicity. With our combined charisma, intelligence, and experiences.. We could start a modern revolution. Cut these fat ones down.." Enjolras spoke while thinking. Jehan was almost terrified of Enjolras's blue eyes, which looked like they had been branded with determination.   
"You're in Enjolras. I look forward to working with you." Jehan said getting up to go grab something out of his backpack. "This. Take this." Jehan put a folder infront of Enjolras, it was titled "les Amis".   
Enjolras thanked Jehan and left his hotel room to travel down the city to do business of his own. 

* * *

Grantaire sat in the park, the grass was yellowed by the hot sun. He hadn't eaten yet today, or yesterday so he too felt like the sun was killing him. He laid in the hot grass with his sketchbook over his face.   
Its not like he used that book for anything else anymore.  
Grantaire just needed to come and think for a while, Was it Enjolras I seen the other day? If so, what was Jehan doing with him? Why do I care? I broke it off with him, besides it was two whole years ago.   
Grantaire just sighed when he felt the grass around him move as a light weighted figure dropped down to sit beside him.  
"Bonjour Mama." It was the poets voice, soft and airy, like spring. Jehan was the spring, and he disliked summer very much.  
Grantaire looked up at him, removing his sketchbook from his face. The poet had changed so much since he left, his strawberry blonde hair finally back to looking healthy and not bleached to death, his body, though he was still underweight, had a glow to it. Grantaire couldn't help but smile.  
"Jehan. I have a question." Grantaire sighed. Jehan raised his eyebrows, giving Grantaire the floor to ask whatever questions. "Are you seeing .. Enjolras?" Grantaire rolled over to cover his emotions.  
Jehan just laughed.  
"I'll admit, I have been seeing Enjolras, just not in 'that' way." Jehan laughed. "Its completely platonic, mostly just business." Jehan finished with a smile and ruffled Grantaires shaggy hair.  
"Are you sure?" Grantaire asked. "I've been ignoring you this week because i thought you went behind my back and started dating him. Its just, everytime i even phone you, You're with him." Grantaire said jealously.   
"I wouldn't date Enjolras, I know what that boy means to you." Jehan said cuddling up next to Grantaire on the grass. "I missed this." Jehan squeeked.   
Jehan jumped up excitedly, nearly giving Grantaire a heartattack.   
" 'Taire, you should come along to this really fantastic bar i found downtown tonight, I know Enjolras goes there" Jehan said almost taunting Grantaire.  
"There will be booze?" Grantaire asked with a grainy voice.  
Jehan nodded hapilly.   
"I'm in, as long as i don't have to be sober to see Enjolras." Grantaire sighed and rolled around on the grass for a bit in frusteration. Jehan laughed at his friend for quite a while.

* * *

Later on that night when the mist had come in off the pier and blanketed the city our poet journied to that land of whores and junkies for the first time in what seemed like forever.   
Jehan was already frightened being down there, alone, so when he recieved a text that vibrated from his pocket he nearly jumped ten feet.

**-Jehan, I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight?-7:43pm, Enjolras**

The poet thought it through, of course Enjolras wouldn't think of him in 'that' way and he didn't want him to. So, of course he wanted to hang out with his friend tonight. It was the perfect way to play matchmaker with Enjolras and Grantaire. Jehan snickered as he began to text.

**-Why Mr.Labelle! what an honour, come to the musain later on tonight-7:50pm Jehan**

Jehan walked farther into the fog to the address that Grantaire had given him until he reached the most disfigured, dank looking building.   
"I guess this is it?" Jehan said with a sigh and upturned lip. This place was even worse than the house they had shared with Montparnasse so many years ago. It was large though, so that was a bonus. In fact, It was very large.  
"Hey Jehan!" Eponine waved out her window rapidly she ran out and gave the poet a hug that almost snapped him in two.  
"Hi Eponine, I heard you two were living together." Jehan said thinking back of his days living with Grantaire. He missed him dearly.  
"Yup. That boy is the first person i've found who can out drink me!" Eponine said taking the poet under her arm and showing him into the dark building.  
"Say? Not to be rude or something but what is this building?" Jehan asked looking around at the interior noting the high ceilings, stairs that led to a room of windows, and old bathrooms seperated by male and female signs.  
"Its our business, right Grantaire?" Eponine said yelling out to Grantaire with a laugh. Grantaire replied back with laughter of his own.   
Grantaire walked out of his room, reddened eyes and bloody wrists. Jehan was happy that Eponine was looking after him, but maybe not enough. He looked broken.  
"Yes, home business." Grantaire laughed. "We're leasing this old factory and getting a grant for it as poor entreprenurs." Grantaire said showing Jehan around. "Its incredibly cheap rent, we practically pay nothing" He added with a grin on his face.  
"You ready to go Grantaire?" Jehan asked looking at his friend.  
"I'm ready to get maximum shitfaced." Grantaire said pulling a new and larger flask out of his jacket and taking a large swig of it.

* * *

Enjolras stepped into the doors of the Musain. He had been going there everynight since Jehan had shown him the place. The people were always accepting of whoever you are and whatever you liked. They believed in a better world.   
Enjolras scanned the room for his friends faces, however, there was one face that stuck out to him as soon as he spotted him. It was Grantaire, still the anomoly. Enjolras found himself lost looking at the boy, gazing at what just two years can do to someone. The last bits of hope Grantaire had in his blue eyes were frozen over, he looked cold.   
Enjolras found himself beginning to get emotional over this, thinking back to the times he and Grantaire had spent in his little room at the motel downtown. Wrapped in eachothers arms and laughing over stupid little things. Sharing everything together, forgetting everything they were supposed to be doing.   
Enjolras ducked before the cynic noticed him, into a dark corner of the room. He was pulled into a chair by two men. One man, a tall man with reddened lips and raven colored hair gave him a suspicious look and offered his hand out.  
"Nice to meet you finally Enjolras, I've heard about you quite a bit." The man spoke in a voice that reeked of bad intentions. "Montparnasse Levesque, pleased to make your aquantance."  
Enjolras shook his head at the man. However, the man sitting now on the other side of the blonde pulled his shoulder to look at him. He was an older man, with bad breath and frizzy red hair. He offered his hand out aswell.  
"Thenardier, nice to meet you sir!" The man said as he eyed Enjolras up and down like a crow does for scraps.   
It was ten seconds before Enjolras punched the dark haired man in the face.   
"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" Enjolras yelled at him.  
What he was talking about was the hand that had slipped behind him and proceeded to enter his back pockets looking for a wallet.   
"FIRST OFF YOU LITTLE CREEP; DON'T STEAL MY SHIT. SECOND; DON'T TOUCH ME." Enjolras said getting up and snatching his wallet out of Montparnasse's hand. He walked away over to the table where Grantaire and Jehan sat drinking wine and sharing stories.  
The three men watched as Musichetta ran both men out of the bar and onto the street, that woman could be terrifying.   
"That creepy snake and the sketchy old man are always here, Sorry about that boys." She said walking over to the table where Jehan, Enjolras, and Grantaire sat. "Anything else I can get you three?" She said pouring more drink into Grantaire's glass.   
"No not right now." Enjolras said in a serious tone. Musichetta walked away muffling something under her breath about Enjolras.  
Enjolras looked at both men on the opposite side of the table from him, Jehan the fair haired poet with freckles on his face and a smile that reached ear to ear, Grantaire the skeleton of a beauty from days gone by. Pale skinned and glossy eyed.   
"Jehan, You should have told me you were bringing someone." Enjolras said with annoyance in his voice.   
Grantaire got up instantly, with a delay afterwards stumbling a bit.   
"Oh, sorry to intrude. I didn't know i was a stranger to you. I'll get out of your hair." Grantaire said trying to hold back tears and storming out of the musain.   
Jehan glared at Enjolras..  
"Did you have to act like that? He still loves you. I was hoping you had feelings for him somewhere in that icy heart of yours." Jehan hissed at Enjolras.  
"Go outside." Enjolras said sternly.  
"What? I don't take orders from you Enjolras. I'm not one of your leutenants or something." Jehan sneered as Enjolras lightly pushed him out the door of the musain.   
The poet and the marble lover of liberty stood face to face unknowing that Grantaire was watching from the crook of a nearby alleyway.   
"Jehan. Think of this, Why would i want to even look at Grantaire? He left me when I needed him the most, he gave away all his chances to even try to talk to me. I have no respect for that child. He doesn't even have the brain or heart to believe in something. He thinks he can get pity by drinking his life away floating from random man to man. Its sickening." Enjolras yelled at Jehan who glared back.   
Grantaire decided he wasn't wanted there and left, walking fast, trying to control his breathing to stop him from having an anxiety attack in the middle of some alley way somewhere in the downtown of London.  
"Jehan. When I asked you to go out with me, I meant alone." Enjolras said grabbing the poets arm who now looked as if he'd gotten hit with a truck. "How do you think I felt walking into that pub to see him sitting there. I thougth you'd have figured out by now what I thought about you." Enjolras admitted putting his hands on his head messing up his own hair.   
".. And how do you feel about me?" Jehan blushed furiously, somewhat curious of what Enjolras thought of him, dispite his lack of people skills, Enjolras was a perfect specimen of serene beauty. It was difficult for any person to not be attracted to him.  
Enjolras turned around and began to walk away quickly walking back to the still poet. His brow furrowed as he tried to find the correct words. Jehan continued to glare at him.  
" I find you, I dunno.. inspirational, irresistable , charming, kind?" Enjorlas explained pulling Jehan in closer by the shoulder. "Reading your book I knew it, and then when I seen you on the plane I was convinced. I want you Jehan and I think you want me back." Enjolras said with a whimper of desperation that was far too charming.  
Jehan just shook his head at the blonde.   
"I can't. I mean.. Grantaire. and i'm not breaking up with Courfeyrac.." Jehan spat out quickly.  
"Courfeyrac? Really? He's been dead for two years, he's long gone. Grantaire? You've spent your entire relationship with him, catering for him. I'm not his property." Enjorlas said to the poet who was trying to stop any eyecontact that Enjolras was trying to create. "That burning passion I see in your eyes." Enjolras dazed, using his hand to move Jehans chin up to look at him. "That passion is what makes me think that I could fall in love with someone like you."   
Jehan backed away, he was already confused enough as it was with life. He couldn't give into a ridiculous temptation such as Enjolras.   
Though all was lost when Jehan looked back at the blonde. His blue eyes that the clearest skies envied, his fair skin against the ever present red colours of his wardrobe. His blood angry, and his visage angelic;   
Before either of them remembered they were back at Jehans room. Small kisses and grazes of the hand turned into Enjolras pushing Jehan up against the wall and moving down to kiss the nape of his neck.  
Jehan hadn't been touched since Courfeyrac. It still felt like he was betraying Courfeyrac. Jehan distanced himself away from Enjolras who fell down on the bed with a sigh.   
"What is it now?" Enjolras said in monotoned voice.  
"I can't do this. I don't want you touching me." Jehan sobbed. "Fuck. Enjolras, don't even take this personally. Its happened before. I've come close to a few people and I can never go through with anything intimate." Jehan admitted. "I can't help but feel like i'm betraying him, like if someone else touches me i'll forget about him." Jehan then broke down and started to cry and slumped down against the wall.  
Enjolras knew this was not the time to be stern nor stubborn. This wasn't the time to pursue any farther; this was the time to be a friend. He sat down on the floor beside the poet and let him rest his head on his shoulder and cry.   
Jehan was thankful for Enjolras being the gentlemen he'd always been. 

* * *

"fuck!" Grantaire yelled from his room in frusteration. Eponine ran into her friends room to find him mirroring very much what Jehan was feeling. Crouched on the floor sobbing. He looked up to Eponine his eyes now almost empty.   
Eponine looked down to her friend, noticing he was covering his arms. She went to check up on him but he pulled away until she finally noticed the copius ammount of blood that was vacating the dark haired boys arms.   
"Grantaire, we have to stitch this up." She said trying to make him feel comfortable. Trying to keep him concious.   
As she went to look for her first aid kit she phoned Jehan.


	5. Sigh no more my little one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *psst mumford and sons inspired title*
> 
> Grantaire wakes up to the familiar hospital (what is with all my fics and hospitals?). Jehan, Eponine and Enjolras all visit him, of course they came with enough drama to fill your pockets.   
> Enjolras and Grantaire have a fight, once again.   
> Enjolras's father actually acts like a father, and Enjolras in return, acts like a son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so maybe I shouldn't listen to mumford and sons while writing e/r.  
> I cried really hard during this okay. Like loud sobs.

Jehan froze and gave a worried look to the man who lie ontop of him. Shoving the blond off he scrambled around the room for clothes. Enjolras, who was now awake, looked unpleased.   
"Shit. Shit. Shit. Fuck. Fuck!" Jehan muttered as he puttered around the hotel room. Enjolras traded him a furrowed brow and quizical mouth.  
"What is the matter?" Enjolras asked slumping further into the bed. Jehan looked over and cursed himself for what he'd done. In fact, he cursed himself for who he'd done.   
"I shouldn't have done this." Jehan said, knowing his best friend was lying in that dank dark building bleeding to death while he had just slept with the one man that that friend had actually loved.   
"A little late for you to start regretting.." Enjolras scoffed under his breath, Jehan replied by throwing the blondes pants at him.  
"What? Where are we going?" Enjolras asked as he'd been left in the dark, literally as Jehan turned the light off and exited the room. Enjolras danced into his pants that fit snug around his, very perfect arse. He quickly pulled on the first shirt he'd seen on the floor. Following Jehan out of the hotel room he looked down at what he was wearing to realize he'd thrown on one of Jehans shirts, he should have known as it said 'Festival de la poésie française'.  
Enjolras finally caught up to the pacing poet who walked without his usual skipping step. Grabbing the boys shoulder he turned him around.  
"Jehan, Tell me what is going on?" Enjolras said cupping the poets small angular face. Jehan grabbed Enjolras's hand and pulled it away.   
"Its Grantaire. I can't do this." Jehan said trying to turn away to get further downtown.  
Enjolras sighed in a frusterated manner.   
"Grantaire again? Jehan, when will you get it, we're perfect for eachother. We share the same passions and aspirations. Grantaire is just a drunk who is incapable of living, of dying, and definetely has never believed in something the way you and I do." Enjolras said in his stone cold voice.  
Jehan just bit his own lip and continued to walk fast in the direction of Grantaire and Eponine's house. Enjolras continued to walk after him.  
Jehan turned around angerly.  
"Enjolras, Fuck off! I don't know who you think you're fooling? You don't have real romantic feelings for me, we just get along. We're friends! You and Grantaire are supposed to be together. I can see it your eyes. You still love him." Jehan sneered. Enjolras tried to speak once more but Jehan wasn't finished. "Don't lash out at me Enjolras, it just makes you look weak. Don't think no one has noticed the numurous people you've been sleeping with since Grantaire came back into your life. Its ridiculous." Jehan explained reminding Enjolras of how he'd proceeded to fuck at least 80% of the musain, it was incredibly uncharacteristic of the blonde. That was the first tip Jehan had noted on Enjolras trying to hide his feelings for a certain downtown drunk.  
By the time both men had finished arguing back and forth they'd reached the old warehouse that Eponine and Grantaire had been living in. Eponine rushed out of the door with blood staining her clothes lightly. She grabbed Jehan's arm and pulled him into the house without even a glance at Enjolras.  
Enjolras didn't notice this, he just stood and stared at the building. So this is where Grantaire is living now? He could feel his own heart hurt once again, as the cynic had broke into peices just two years ago. Enjorlas decided to walk into the house after a few minutes of reminicing.   
"How the fuck did this happen Eponine?" Jehan asked loudly worried and fixing the bandages on the drunks arms properly.  
"He'd just been... I don't know? He was fine one minute and the next I go check on him and he's passed out bleeding all over the place." Eponine said frantically. "I called 911 just a few minutes ago, right after I called you." She said bringing the poet a glass of water.  
Enjolras walked in to see Jehan trying to wake up Grantaire, who looked near death. What was left of the colour in his face had drained, blood staining his thin wrists, his lips chapped. He rushed over to where the other two sat comforting the unconcious cynic.  
Enjolras looked back on what Jehan had said about him sleeping around, it didn't really hit him until he'd realized he'd slept with everyone in this room. Eponine at his fathers banquet, Jehan last night, and Grantaire. He could feel his stone heart fall in his chest looking at the drunk.  
Jehan looked up at Enjolras, that poet who just two years ago was the naive and scared little bird had grown into a wise owl. He could somehow understand what was going on in everyones brains. Life had killed the romantic Prouvaire and birthed the Intrepid.   
"Enjolras, before you go running off, I just want to remind you of the last time we were all in a situation like this." Jehan said in a tone filled with harsh judgements. Enjolras knew what the poet meant. Two years ago when Enjolras had overdosed and Grantaire did everything in his power to help him, stood by him the whole time. Enjolras shrugged his breaking emotions away remembering that Grantaire had also left him while he was in the hospital.  
The ambulance finally arrived and Jehan gave the paramedics all of Grantaire's information. Eponine rushed to put on a jacket and followed the ambulance with the other two men. 

* * *

The firmiliar buzzing of flurescent lights, bleeps of heart monitors and scurry of the busy employees. The drunk slowly opened his crisp blue eyes to the room around him.   
"He's awake!" Jehan gasped looking over at Eponine and rushing over to the bed. The poet grabbed Grantaire and pulled him into the tightest hug ever.   
Grantaire winced when he went to wrap his arms around the poet, forgetting the gashes hid given his own arms.   
"Grantaire they told me you might not make it, but I knew you'd make it. You promised me you'd die chin deep in alcohol, remember?" Eponine said trying to sound like her usual jokester self but tears were cracking through her.   
Grantaire smiled at his friends and then turned his head to notice the statue in the room, the silent blonde. Jehan looked over to Eponine and grabbed her, very noticibly shuffling out of the room. They closed the door behind themselves leaving both Enjolras and Grantaire alone in the same room for the first time since Enjolras had been in the hospital two years ago.  
They awkwardly tried to avoid staring at eachother, however Enjolras broke the silence.   
"I want you to quit playing the victom." Enjolras said with a choke in his voice, unsterdy and not as confident as he'd prefer to be at the moment.   
"excuse me?" Grantaire scoffed at the blonde giving a disgusted look, avoiding the fact that he knew he felt more alive being alone with his Apollo once again.  
"You left me. Do you know how heartbreaking that was for me? I needed you then, I'd just given up my career for you, given up everything for you." Enjolras stammered running his hands through his hair.  
"Enjolras..." Grantaire sighed looking up to avoid tears falling from his eyes, he was already confused enough as to how he'd ended up in the hospital. "I left you because it was the right thing to do." Grantaire said desperately, his body hurt more than anyone could explain. His heart felt the worst and if anyone had been paying attention to the heart monitor they'd of realized this.  
"It was the right thing to leave me there in the hospital? Left to put my life back together? As much as it beats my own pride to tell you this but.. I-I.. I wanted a life with you. I felt more love for you than I ever showed. You tore my heart out when you left, not only did I have to deal with withdrawels from the drugs, I had to deal with losing the first person I ever fell in love with." Enjolras said putting his face in his hands, ashamed at giving out this information for the first time. "I have to go. . I can't handle this right now." Enjolras said looking at the cynic, his former lover, and exiting the hospital room.   
Grantaires eyes instantly overflowed and he could feel his breathing become eratic.   
"Enjolras!" He gasped loudly and desperately until he fell to his bed again. The heart monitor began to beep a constant note until a nurse ran into the room. She looked out the door and yelled to the doctor who happened to be working at the time.  
"Joly! Get over here now. I think this patient..." The woman didn't have to finish as Joly ran into the room and finished it for her.  
"That something is seriously wrong with this patient." Joly's eyes widened recognizing who the patient was. He went to work immediately. 

* * *

Enjolras, ashamed of himself, had walked slowly back to his Fathers house. He greeted the plump kind little maid with a sigh and walked up the stairs.  
He lay in bed cursing at himself, why get emotional over someone who is killing themselves? Its useless.  
Enjolras couldn't help but think of Grantaire. He sobbed remembering the first time they met, Grantaire peeking into his window during high school----Remembering leaving Grantaire in the rain pretending not to recognize him---Remembering finding Grantaire on the street, and how his eyes reflected the sorrows of poverty--Remembering bringing Grantaire back to his and Combeferres flat, and how Enjolras had looked after the sick little cynic- and finally, Remembering the first time their lips met; That small drunken moment in the little blue room in the downtown motel.   
Enjolras realized that his love for the drunk hadn't faded, if anything it had grown. He recalled Jehan telling him in his heavy french accent 'absence makes the heart grow fonder'  
Enjolras now laid on his bed, curled up silently sobbing. His father entered his room without a knock or warning.  
"Enjolras" He spoke unusually softly. "I apologize for walking into your room unanounced, however I could hear the chokes of sobs coming from this general area. I feel like I could help." Major said sitting on the bed by his son and running his large hand through the sobbing boys hair. Enjolras looked up at his father, this had been the first time he'd acted like his Father since he was a young boy.  
"Dad.." Enjolras sobbed wrapping his arms around his father, Major didn't know how to react to this so he just put an arm around his boy. "I've never talked about this with anyone.. I guess it might be part of the reason I don't know how to go about it but.. how do you survive love?" Enjolras was right, between his Mothers busy schedule of flying from country to country as a stewardess and his Father, the politicien; he'd never talked about love with anyone. Fuck, the person who gave Enjolras 'the talk' was Combeferre in their final year of high school. Enjolras understood sex, in fact, he understood sex very well; it was love, the need for another soul he couldn't understand.  
Major sighed closing his eyes.   
"I'm not sure boy.. I've never survived any love. Four marraiges, four divorces. Not one broken heart though, I feel that my political life taught me the better decision; to let your heart grow cold and turn to stone. I often thought you were the same until that one boy came around." Major sighed, his sons head now resting on his lap and he combed through his blonde curls with his hand.   
"Which one?... and anyways I thought you said that two men couldn't be in love" Enjolras sighed with a small laugh.   
"To be honest, I knew I was wrong when I seen the way that boy treated you. Um, the one with the dark hair and-" Major was instantly interupted by the sobs of his son. It wasn't this fathers ideal bonding experience between him and his son, but he was thankful that for the first time since Enjolras was a child he'd acted like his son; like he loved him.   
That didn't change the fact that, someone, somewhere, some boy had hurt his sons heart. Major didn't often do things like this, but he had to track down that boy himself and beat his face in. 

* * *

-I think you'll want to come down to the hospital again tonight- Joly, 11:32pm  
Jehan looked at the text and his mind flashed a million things, but he shrugged them off figuring this was a positive 'come down to the hospital' hopefully Grantaire was feeling better.  
"Hey Eponine, I'm going to go back to the hospital. Merci pour le thé ma petite mademoiselle." He smiled to the girl opposite of the couch to him. They had spent the evening watching crappy tv and talking about the problems with their own relationships.  
"Go for it, just leave that little book you were reading me mmkay?" Eponine said gesturing to the new book Jehan had been working on, for the first time he hadn't been writing poetry, he hadn't been writing about Courfeyrac. He wrote about his fight for equality and the parts his friends held in it.

* * *

In the fluorescent lights the doctor Joly rushed over to the poet when he saw him enter the floor.   
"Jehan! I need to talk to you." Joly screamed at the boy with a ridiculous wave, however he wasn't wearing his usual happy-go-lucky smile. Jehan knew something was wrong once he spotted the doctor.  
Jehan ran over to Joly and looked around frantically to the window of the room that Grantaire had been in, noticing it now empty.   
"Jehan its Grantaire.."Joly started to explain whiping tears out of his own eyes. He was a doctor, he'd seen more saddening things to cloud his mind than most people but seeing this happen to a group of people he cared about hurt much worse.  
Joly continued to explain to Jehan what had gone on that night, Jehan quickly folded into the doctors arms and began to cry. Joly was unsure of what to do, he'd never been particularly close with Jehan, close with Courfeyrac? yes, but the little poet? no. Joly wrapped his arms around the poet and petted his long hair in an attempt to calm the boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not promising anything about any characters mortality.


	6. The Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really short Chapter, I just couldn't add anything more to this chapter it needed to be short so i would stop rambling.
> 
> Enjolras's father gets ahold of Grantaire's medical file to find out what happened to him the night Enjolras came home in tears.   
> Enjolras confronts Grantaire about his feelings for the other man.

Enjolras's father, Bartholomew Major, had managed to weasel his way through friend, family and doctor privilage at the west end hospital. He had gotten ahold of the file of Grantaire Trembley.   
**Grantaire Riell Trembley**  
 **DOB: November, 1st, 1992**  
 **Sex: male**  
 **Gender: Male**  
 **Place Of Work: Self Employed**  
 **Marital Status: single**  
 **Siblings: Marie Trembley**  
 **Parents: George and Erin Trembley**  
 **Medical Notes**  
 **-Diagnosed with major depressive disorder, january 20th, 2004**  
 **-inpatient at west end hospital march 2005-2006**  
 **Emercency notes**  
 **-fracture to the tibula (leg) and l4 (back) december 25th, 2006**  
 **-Opiate Overdose, september 2009**  
-Friend dropped mr.trembley off saying his partner had beaten him (left with broken arm) however, trembley denies this.  
Major spent more time than he wanted to reading Grantaire's file, which was admirable in size. Finally he'd gotten to the current year of 2013.  
 **-Opiate Overdose / major loss of blood (from self harm)/ alcohol poisoning, august 27th, 2013**  
 **-the working nurse found patient suffering myocardial infarction (heart attack)**  
Major sighed putting his face in his hands. How was he supposed to tell his son this? He knew he son was strong willed and lived with passion and determination; however it was that passion that Major knew would tear his son apart even more.   
His cell phone rang. He answered, as was the tradition.  
"Enjolras, I'm at the hospital." Major explained. "Your friend..." He paused to tell his son the news, however, Enjolras had already heard.  
"A heart attack, I've heard. I'm headed to the hospital right now." Enjolras answered back quickly.

* * *

Jehan had stayed by Grantaire's side for the last three days, ever since he'd suffered the heart attack Jehan wasn't about to leave him alone. Jehan hadn't said anything, but he was almost thankful for this attack. This might be the thing to finally scare Grantaire off of the drugs. Only time would tell for sure.   
Jehan had been overbearing to his friend trying to do almost everything for him. However, he had a meeting with the publishing company he worked with, he had to leave.   
"Grantaire, i'm leaving now. Is there anything you need?" Jehan asked softly.  
"Whisky?" Grantaire groaned quietly. Jehan gave him a quick glare which caused Grantaire to roll his eyes. "Okay fine, give me rubbing alcohol, it would do just as good right now." He laughed. Jehan's glare faded to a frown.  
"Grantaire.. You know what Joly told you." The poet sighed looking at his ill friend.  
"yes yes, I'll end up killing myself if I continue living like I do." Grantaire said rollling his eyes once more. "Its not like I wasn't already trying to do that...." Grantaire muttered under his breath, however Jehan still heard his friend. The poet turned around, Grantaire noted how tired his friend looked, his thin green eyes surrounded by black rings and his long hair put in a messy bun that was falling out. "I'm sorry.." Grantaire said to his friend as he walked out the door of his hospital room.  
Grantaire sighed and blew a curl of dark hair out of his face. He rolled over and closed his eyes to try and get a little bit of rest. However, he heard the door open again.   
"What is it Jehan?" Grantaire asked in an agrivated monotone, his eyes still closed.  
"I'm sorry." A firmiliar voice spoke, it was the angelic voice of the marble lover of liberty. Grantaire pretended not to care. "Can I sit on the bed?" The pretty voice in the corner of the room asked.  
"Sure do whatever you want, not like I can stop you." Grantaire scoffed. He felt the other man sit on the bed. "What do you want this time? You've already broken my heart litterally and figurativly." Grantaire said with anger in his voice.  
"I want to fix that." Enjolras spoke placing a hand beneath Grantaire's knee.   
"Just spit it out, what do you want to say?" Grantaire said keeping any bit of hope at the bottom of his stomach.   
Enjolras struggled trying to put words together.  
"Grantaire.. Its not easy for me to say this.. but I do love you." Enjolras said looking away from the sick cynic.   
"Yeah that must have been hard for you to admit." Grantaire sneered at Enjolras, hoisting himself into a sitting position to look the other man in the eye. However, that firmiliar sting came with looking into Enjolras's deep blue eyes. The eyes he trusted; the eyes he venerated and adored.   
"I don't want to play any stupid games, I don't want to argue. I will wait for you, until you're ready to have me once more." Enjolras said not taking his eyes off the other mans. Those blue eyes the colour of ice, so cold yet lovingly warm at the same time. Those eyes filled with tears and he wrapped his arms desperately around Enjolras's neck. Grantaire began to cry.  
"I am so scared Enjolras. I don't remember a time when I wasn't a drunk. I'm going to end up killing myself. I'm going to pass out one day and never wake up. I don't want to die that way." He sobbed into Enjolras's chest. Enjolras gave him a comforting 'shh' and patted his messy mop of dark curls.   
"You're here. With me. Thats all we need 'Taire." Enjolras said pressing a kiss to the top of the crying mans head. Grantaire grabbed tightly onto Enjolras's jacket and slowly began to stop crying.


	7. "You may have your Apollo, however, I seem to have found my own Dionysus."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks after R's stint at the hospital we find Jehan enjoying the company of a familiar man in bed. Enjolras looks after the sickly Grantaire until he heads down for a meeting at the musain. Grantaire goes to hang out with a friend and paint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was the first full length sex scene i think i've ever done. yippy.   
> also, R and Enjolras seem to be walking on coals dans la relationship.

"I shouldn't be doing this-" The thin poet panted as the dark haired man ran his fingers up his thigh and lightly pressed down against the boys writhing groin. "fuck!" Jehan shouted at the man once he had unbuttoned the poets jeans and took him into his hand with a rough stroke. 

 

"You shouldn't be doing this, but that leaves the question of 'how'd you end up here'?" the other man hissed with a criminal smile. 

Slipping his hands up the poets shirt and pulling it off only to decend his kisses from the poets lips down his neck, and to where the dark haired man had been lightly teasing his cock. 

 

"Oh.. oh god 'Parnasse" The poet moaned with pleasure as none other than Montparnasse took him into his mouth. They had been meeting like this for the last two weeks, nobody knew about it and Jehan wasn't about to let anyone know about it.  

"Just fuck me already!" Jehan yelled at the criminal who was teasing him by gently grabbing his ass and shoving the poets cock further into his mouth. The poet made weak attempts at whimpering the other mans name but nothing came but a sad high pitched screech. 

 

Montparnasse was happy to ablige and stood back up and began to kiss the poet once more. The taste of the others cum on his mouth felt sinful to the poet who'd kept such an innocent repetoir with the sexual world. 

 

'Parnasse jerked Jehans thin hips and turned him around. The dark haired man grabbed a handful of the others long hair and cupped his other hand around the poets cock as he then began to work his way into the poet. A tease with one finger lead to two, and two fingers lead to Jehan screaming out in pleasure. Finally Montparnasse unzipped his own pants and shrugged them down as he jutted into the poet with strong force. 

 

"a-ah.. p-par..nasse" the poet would gasp as Montparnasse thrusted into him harshly. The ever filled with a million words poet was speechless and tongue tied. Montparnasse drove the small poet into the wall with each rhythmic thrust. 

 

"This isn't even the start, _mon fluer_.." Montparnasse hissed quietly into Jehans ear as he swung the poet over his desk and bent him over. 

Jehans fingernails drove into the wooden desk his breathing, his body starting to climax. With each whimper or moan the poet made Montparnasse gave a sinful smile.

"I've wanted to do this to _you_ for so long." He said in his snakelike voice bending over to the poets ear. He then began to work faster and Jehan couldn't help but stroke his own cock as Montparnasse finally did him in. 

 

Jehan was confused with himself suddenly, when he watched that criminal, the man he knew did so many horrible things to him and his friends, he'd swoon. Swoon each time he watched Montparnasse look himself in the mirror just to perfect his look. Swoon each time Montparnasse would lay a finger on him. 

" 'Parnasse..? What is this.. I mean, What are we?" Jehan asked cleaning himself up as Montparnasse fixed his own hair. The criminal looked over at the poet confused, eyebrows uneven.

 

"We are two old friends who _happen_ to be fucking." Montparnasse claimed with a shrug, not even looking at the poet. 

 

"Don't you.. um.. Do you like me?" Jehan asked shyly, his face turning bright red.

 

"Of course I like you, we've been friends for like, five years now." Montparnasse said unattentively to the confused little poet.

 

"Do you. . . do you want me?" Jehan asked turning away from where he could see Montparnasse. 

 

Montparnasse finally turned around to look at the poet who was now turned away from  him. He ran over to the poet and cupped his thin face in his hands.

"Of course I want you. I want every little peice of you. I want to have you. . . that is, if you'd have me?" Montparnasse smiled at his little lover.

Jehan pulled the criminal in by his shirt and gave him a sweet kiss. The first of that in their relationship. 

 

"I want you." The poet said pulling Montparnasse into another deeper, heavier kiss pulling him up onto the desk he'd been sitting on. 

 

Had Jehan become this lonely that he'd fallen for Montparnasse? The same man who had sent Claquesous and another man to come and get his 'moneys worth' off of the poet when he was still on the needle. The same man who was once in a relationship with his best friend, Grantaire. The same man he'd told Grantaire to leave everyday as new bruises splashed across his face.

Or had he developed feelings for the criminal?

 

* * *

It has been two weeks since Grantaire was able to come home from the hospital. Enjolras insisted on him staying at his Fathers place where he had heat and warm water for the cynic. 

Enjolras walked out of his bathroom clad in nothing but a towel around his thin hips, Grantaire watched him taking a swig out of his ever present flask. Enjolras glanced over at the drunk and sighed angerly. 

 

"You're not supposed to be drinking." Enjolras said walking up to Grantaire and snatching his flask out of his hand. Grantaire rolled his eyes, he'd been doing so well with Enjolras looking after him. He'd been cleaner than he'd been for years.

Though looking after an addicted little cynic wasn't exactly easy. Looking after Grantaire had taken a toll on the blonde who had been doing nothing but that. 

Both men would argue almost constantly, and when they weren't arguing they were apologizing to one another.

 

"I'm sorry babe." Grantaire said looking down with shame. Enjolras took Grantaire's hand in his own and gave a hopeful smile to the addict.

 

" _shh_.." the blonde comforted Grantaire brushing his dark hair out of his face with his hand. "We're in this together remember? You don't have to say sorry." Enjolras spoke sadly putting his head on his lovers chest. 

Grantaire would kiss the top of the blondes head. 

 

Enjolras sat up and turned to kiss the dark haired boy who reeked of alcohol. It was a soft kiss, filled with tainted hope as he held his sick lover. 

 

Enjolras got up to finish getting dressed. Grantaire examined his lovers perfect body, his eyes following him around the room. Enjolras would turn around and laugh at his cynic as he laid there with his mouth half open and dazey eyes. 

 

Enjolras ran over to his lover and playfully stradled him. Grantaire would pretend to struggle as the blonde would shove his arms over his face in attempt to be funny. Grantaire tilted his head up looking his lover directly in the eyes, those perfect blue eyes. 

 

"I don't think I could love someone more." He'd say biting his lip with a smile. Enjolras would playfully kiss the cynic and pull away.

 

"oh? just you wait 'till you are feeling better again and I can fuck you _hard_ into this bed." Enjolras would grin biting at the drunks lips. 

Grantaire would then push the blonde off. He'd take a few deep breaths to calm himself. He'd been warned about sex after a heart attack, and honestly, he was still scared to touch his apollo. 

 

"You can't do that to me Enjolras.." he'd look up trying not to look at the blonde as he'd already 'excited' himself enough. "You know what I told you.." Grantaire sighed.

Enjolras would try hard not to roll his eyes.

 

" You've been given the go ahead by the specialist.. And sure you've been warned but.." Enjolras would get flustered. "You're fine with breaking the rules if its for the bottle-but when it comes to me you just shrug me off." Enjolras said putting his jacket on.

 

"Where are you going babe? Can I come?" Grantaire asked still looking ashamed at himself.

 

"I'm allowed to leave this room without you." Enjolras would sneer at the drunk. Grantaire would sink into the bed like a beaten dog and try and avoid eye contact with the blonde. However, each one couldn't help but love the other. Enjolras would run back to the cynic and kiss him and reluctantly apoligize. 

 

"I'm going to a meeting a the musain, Jehan, Combeferre and myself are running it." The blonde had been so excited about the meetings he'd been attending and planning at the bar downtown. Grantaire was happy that his lover had found a new passion, he was lit up. 

Enjolras kissed Grantaire quickly and then waved goodbye with a smile. Grantaire pushed himself up to walk across the room to where his cell phone rested, he figured he may as well check his messages.

 

**Bonjour mon petit, I have to talk to you. really important.- Jehan**

Grantaire would chuckle at any messages left by Jehan, he hadn't seen his bestfriend for a while as he'd been claiming he was busy. Grantaire suspected something was going on with the poet. Grantaire would scroll down to check his other messages.

 

**Did you want to hang out sometime R? I still want to do that collab. work - Patrick**

 

Grantaire thought about it for a moment, of course if Enjolras could go to his little political meetings why couldn't he go work on some art peices with someone for a while?

**Meet me at the harbour, bring supplies.-R**

 

Grantaire got up once more and rushed to the bathroom, he'd only taken the needle once since he was in the hospital and Enjolras nearly killed him. His withdrawls were getting bad, he'd be dizzy, get headaches constantly and puke up more than he weighed. Hugging the toilet he heaved into its bowl. Once he was finished he brushed his teeth to get the taste of blood and bile out of his mouth. 

* * *

Jehan walked into the musain in business mode, he sat at the table in the corner where all the amis would now sit. The poet spotted Montparnasse in the corner of his eye and gave him a quick glance, Montparnasse replied with his patented smile. Jehan quickly averted his eyes to the men sitting around the table. 

 

Sitting at the table there was Joly, the doctor who'd only recently come out as a polyamourous pansexual. There was Bahoral, the boxer who was commonly discriminated against for being a transman. There was Combeferre, gay super husband material. Finally there was Enjolras and Jehan. Bosseut would often join in if 'Chetta didn't have him working the bar. 

 

"Okay so what are our plans this week Jehan?" Bahoral said with his voice grainy from his hormone pills. *fun fact, that transman voice that you get post hormones is so fucking sexy*

Jehan didn't respond, in fact, he kept glancing over to the table where Montparnasse and his gang sat. 

 

"Oh dear lord, he is having a silent seizure isn't he?" Joly stood up fast and panicked however Jehan looked up at him as if he were the one having a seizure.

 

"No.. its nothing. u.. umm This week,...?" Jehan hadn't planned anything, he'd been too busy with Montparnasse. The poet however, had a talant for improve. "I wanted to pass the duties of this week over to Enjolras." He spoke wide eyed with a fake smile as all he wanted to do was walk up to Montparnasse and let him fuck him right there. 

 

"Okay? I planned the last couple of weeks but..." Enjolras said looking through his laptop. "I always plan ahead. Revolution doesn't plan itself y'know?" Enjolras laughed.

Everyone else joined in on the laugh as they looked at Enjolras's document files, completely filled with millions of topics to start upheaval. 

 

"I was thinking this week, maybe we could go and ralley at town hall, the Mayor Mr.Madeleine's foreman was recently found abusing the whores down at the peir. I feel this hits close to home as many of us have lived that life." Enjolras finished looking at his friends and then to Jehan who had that same lit passion, this ralley was almost like giving a present to the poet. 

They began planning, and wouldn't be finished until the early hours of the morning. With Musichetta feeding the boys booze and coffee there was an air of brotherly anger towards society.

 

* * *

Grantaire walked down to the harbour, not the pier he'd usually go to, but the more tourist section of the waterfront. It was easy for him to spot Patrick, who was holding copius ammounts of art supplies.

The Drunk gave a wave and a smile to the other man and recieved a loud 'hello' in return.

 

"Hey, so why'd you want to come to the harbour?" Patrick asked confused, still smiling.

 

"Money. Simple as that." Grantaire said as he took one of the bags from Patrick and sat down on the side of the boardwalk. "C'mon get your ass in gear and we could make some good money off these tourists." Grantaire said excitedly, he hadn't painted in so long, he wasn't even sure if he could anymore. 

 

Once Grantaire got to painting Patrick noted the newly stitched together wounds on the cynics wrists. He moved himself closer to Grantaire and grabbed his hand gently. 

 

"Life gets better, stay around and one day your art'll be in museums." Patrick smiled and then looked over at what Grantaire had been painting, or who Grantaire had been painting. Of course it was the adonis that was Enjolras. However, he painted him in greyscale

with a merciless scowl on his face. 

 

"You paint a lot of this man, who is he?" Patrick asked sliding ever closer. 

 

Grantaire sighed. "He is.." Grantaire shook his head, eyes looking upward. "My muse, I adore that man with a passion." Grantaire smiled while painting. 

A huge flash confused Grantaire for a moment and then he turned to realize it was Patrick taking a photo. 

 

"You look cute when you're happy." Patrick said shyly. 

 

" Yeah, same way an ugly dog is somehow cute..." Grantaire chuckled. 

 

"No seriously, pardon me if i'm crossing a line but I think you're extremely attractive." Patrick said quickly, Grantaire just stared at the man with the most quizical look on his face. He actually began to start laughing at this, and Patrick continued to take more and more photos. 

In Grantaires fit of laughter he spilt red paint over top of the greyscale painting he'd been working on of Enjolras. 

 

"Oh shit!" Grantaire yelled watching the paint quickly dry over the canvas in the heat of the summer day.  "I ruin everything.." He sighed and kicked over the painting.

Patrick picked up the fallen peice and began to sketch out plans for a painting on it. Grantaire looked at him confused. Patrick looked back up at Grantaire with a small smile.

 

"You may have lost your muse, but I think i've found mine." Patrick said ever smiling. Grantaire panicked quickly. 

 

"I uh.. I have to go. It was fun painting with you." Grantaire laughed nervously and ran off. 

 

Patrick watched as the cynic ran off down the street and stood smiling. He looked at the ground quickly and noticed that Grantaire had left his walkers ID card, instead of giving it to the man running off, he put it in his pocket.

 

"You may have your Apollo, however, I seem to have found my own Dionysus." Patrick spoke with a determination in his voice.

 


	8. This mess we're in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night and day, I dream of  
> Making love  
> to you now baby,  
> love making  
> on screen,  
> impossible dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh-ahh-ahh-ahhh-ahh-ahh *please only read that if you know what this chapter is named after*
> 
> also, too tired to create an actual description. so in short.  
> SHIT GOES DOWN GETS TURNED AROUND AND BAM BAM BOWNED.

_He watched him walking to the store, each tired stride placing him farther on his journey. He liked to watch him, how he walked, talked, and well, anything he did facinated this boy._  

* * *

Grantaire walked into the liquer store with a slouch looking for a large 40' to numb his head for a while. It wasn't what he'd usually get, however he didn't bring much money to buy nicer booze.

A boy walked into the liquer store after Grantaire and a grin developed on the boys face immediately.

"Hey R! Whatcha up to?" said the boy who had been following Grantaire from a distance for the last couple of days. This was the same boy who Grantaire knew as Patrick.

"Oh, hey Patrick, just came here looking to drown my brain in cheap alcohol." Grantaire sighed picking up a large colt 40 and looking at the price with a squinted eye.

"If you want I can buy you a drink instead? we could go out or something.." Patrick asked nervously, shoving his hair out of his face.  
"Thank you but I probably shouldn't. Enjolras and I are supposed to have a movie night tonight." Grantaire said with a smile that faded fast. "However, he hasn't even returned any of my texts in the last two hours so he's probably busy at the Musain.." Grantaire decided whether or not it was a smart idea to go out with the boy who was practically a stranger, the boy who seemed interested in Grantaire. Its not like anything will happen, He knows i'm dating Enjolras, just hanging out. just hanging out. Grantaire repeated in his mind.

Patrick took the large bottle out of Grantaires hands and drug him to the nearest pub. A dank small place called 'the split crowe'. 

"C'mon sit down here!" Patrick said in an overly excited voice and overly concentrated gaze at Grantaire while grabbing him a seat at a table in the corner. Patrick sat opposite of the cynic and smiled contently at him, it weirded out the cynic to see someone like that.

"What are you looking at with that dumb express-" Grantaire was interupted by the flashing of a camera. Patrick took another picture of the cynic and then looked into his camera.

"Gosh, you sure are beautiful R." He said taking more photos with his camera. 

"listen Patrick." Grantaire said with a tired sigh. Patrick looked at Grantaire attentively. "Please quit flirting with me, I'm in a commited relationship." Grantaire said with his nose scrunching up. 

Patrick looked at the drunks wrists, bandaged and sewn up, blood stains still lingering on the pale skin around them.

"He doesn't deserve you R." Patrick pointed to Grantaires wrists. Grantaire pulled his sleeves down on his shirt and glared at the other boy.

"Fuck! I've been in love with Enjolras since as long as I can remember, I don't want to mess that up. I want to be with him for as long as he'll have me." Grantaire said angerly and bit his lip causing the inside to bleed.

Grantaire once more, stormed off. 

"With Enjolras?" Patrick said looking through his camera, and all the photos he'd taken of Grantaire, from afar or when they'd hang out. He stared at one that he took of Enjolras and Grantaire sitting together at the musain, Enjolras not paying any attention to the cynic beside him. "As long as he'll have you" He said under his breath continuing to stare at the photo.

* * *

 

"Hey Jehan! Can you get the amis together tonight? I have huge plans." Enjolras said to Jehan, wide eyes and determined smile. Jehan sat next to him at the musain, scanning the room for a certain criminal. "Well first off, Chetta's allowing me to move into the back room of the Musain, the one connected by the long and narrow hallway." Enjolras said with a smile looking over at Musichetta.

"Thats Great, Is Grantaire moving in with you?" Jehan asked stirring around a bowl of soup that Bosseut had just handed him.  
"I don't think its smart, he needs the pampering that my fathers estate offers him." Enjolras said stealing a bite off of Jehans soup. "Besides, can you imagine Grantaire living at a pub?" Enjolras laughed, Jehan joined in awkwardly.

"Yeah I guess, But don't you think he'll be a bit upset about that?" Jehan asked quietly, still looking for the boy with the red lips and dark hair.

"No, he's pretty understanding." Enjolras lied unknowingly, daydreaming of revolution. "Anyways, I have a plan." Enjolras said with a fire lighting up in his eyes pulling an old textbook out of his bag. He opened the book and pointed to a picture. "This, This is what we need to do, this time when they come to arrest us, we build a barricade, like the french did during the revolution." Enjolras said, he'd always had a passion for france, even moreso than the french poet that sat beside him.

"You think that would work?" Jehan asked studying the picture closely, calling over Musichetta and Bosseut to check out the idea.

"We could start a real revolution, change everything." Enjolras said looking at the photo intently. "We just need the supplies." Enjolras explained as he mapped out the rest of the actual plan to the people who sat around him.  
A text buzzed from Enjolras's phone which sat at the table.

**-Hey babe, we still having a movie night tonight?, Grantaire**

Enjolras sighed checking the message.

**-I have a really important meeting with the ABC tonight. Can we postpone it until tomorrow? Enjolras**

Grantaire, sitting in the bed that he and Enjolras shared at the budding revolutionaries fathers house scoffed at the text.

**-You know, I really thought this time was different. I really thought you liked me, fuck off. Grantaire**

Grantaire closed his phone and kicked off his shoes in frusteration. He rolled over and screamed into his pillow. Afterall, how could the glorious god Apollo ever love a cynical drunk.

* * *

Hours pass.

Grantaire slept in the bed at Major's house, he heard the bedroom door close and a light weighted body lay next to him. An arm reaching over Grantaire was pushed away.

"You do realize that you've treated me like a fool." Grantaire muffled into the blankets angerly.   
Enjolras was taken back by this and stood up off the bed. 

"How can I put you before .. before revolution?" Enjolras sneered over to his curled up lover.  
Grantaire pushed himself up looking Enjolras in the eyes. Blue to Blue, both a bit angry, both very in love.

"Grantaire I love you but.." Enjolras tried to find the right words, but for once the was toungue tied. 

"But. see? Just get out of here." Grantaire turned around so he could say that calmly before looking at Enjolras. 

"I'm not leaving." Enjolras decided quickly. "we're leaving." He finished with a smile putting his arms around Grantaire from behind.  
Looking at the red stains on Grantaire's skin, caused from tears, Enjolras kissed his cheek gently. "I love you, We're leaving together."

"What?" Grantaire laughed with a sob.

"A woman at the Musain is renting me the backroom, I want you to move in with me." Enjolras smiled pressing another kiss to Grantaires face.

"Are you serious? You really want me as a roommate? After the stories that Jehan and Eponine have probably told you...." Grantaire laughed more cheerfully this time pushing Enjolras over so he was laying on the bed next to him.

"We're gonna do this together." Enjolras said gently touching the bandaged wrists of Grantaire. "I'll help put you back together, if you'll help me change the world." Enjolras gently smiled once more.

Grantaire nodded and kissed Enjolras softly. Grantaire put his hands playfully on Enjolras's face and covered his eyes while kissing him more. Enjolras detested not getting to look at Grantaire.

"fuck off! I gotta see you!" He yelped with a laugh as he took control of the boys arms. "Ha! Got you now!" Stradelling the dark haired boy with a laugh, holding his arms out.   
Enjolras moved down to kiss Grantaire, first softly. Small nips at eachothers lips. Then Enjolras moved his hand down to hovering over the others cock.

"Can we?" Enjolras asked lovingly.

Grantaire didn't have to answer, he just pulled Enjolras closer and bit his lip. Slipped his own shirt off as Enjolras made his own way into the cynics pants. 

"W-wait." Grantaire whispered to Enjolras hearing something at the door to their room. 

_knock_   
_knock_   
_knock_

"Hey R? Its Patrick, I'm coming in okay?" It was the boy who'd developed an infatuation with Grantaire. Coming to visit at the most inopertune time.

"Oh Shit!" Enjolras laughed and hid under the blankets, Grantaire giggled at the so very serious blonde now childlike pretending to hide under blankets.   
Patrick soon walked in, scruffy faced flannel self. 

"What is... i-it?" Grantaire could hardly speak as Enjolras was tickeling his stomach from under the covers.  
Patrick looked oddly at the boy who was sitting in bed, shirtless, laughing to death. 

"Um.. did I come at the right time? I understand its really late.." Patrick shyly apologized. "I'll go."

"No no, Pat? what is it?" Grantaire asked genuinly worried why the boy had come to visit around 12am. 

"I just wanted to-" Patrick stopped talking as he was interupted by Grantaire's laughter. Grantaire noticed and apologized.

"Sorry sorry, Enjolras I think the cats out of the bag." Grantaire laughed as Enjolras popped out of the covers dopey faced and messed hair. 

"Oh.. Enjolras is here... I should go." Patrick added even more shy this time being so intimidated by Enjolras. He backed away to the door before pulling something out of his bag. 

"These.. are for you R. . . um Night!" Patrick stuttered and then left as quick as a flash.

"Who was that?" Enjolras asked, Grantaire just laughed at his extremely messed up hair.   
Grantaire got up and grabbed the small bag that Patrick had left for him. 

"What is it? Who was he? Why did he stop by so late? Why did he leave because of me?" Enjolras laughed with numorous questions.  
Grantaire didn't answer he just looked at what was in the bag.

"Holy shit." Was all Grantaire could say, terrified.

* * *

 

Jehan, still cleaning up at the Musain downstairs in the cafe. He'd managed to score a room upstairs beside Bosseuts and Chettas. Sweeping dust and putting the bottles away for recycling. Jehan heard the bell of the door go, meaning someone had entered. 

"Bonjour Mon Cherie!" The voice hissed hapilly. It was the tall, dark, and extremely handsome boy, Montparnasse.   
Jehan instantly became flustered. 

"What are you doing here?" Jehan asked angerly.

"I come here everynight?" Montparnasse said, he was right, he did come there everynight. But the cafe was closed now.

"We're closed." Jehan whispered as Montparnasse got closer to the poet.

"O, we're closed? What about you?" Montparnasse snickered grabbing the poets waist. Jehan shoved him off.

"Parnasse! I thought we had an agreement. Not in public." Jehan sneered back to the man. 

"Like you said, it is closed here, nobody is going to come in." Montparnasse said moving his hands to Jehans thin hips.

"Bosseut and Chetta ........ just left.." Jehan said with a shock when he realized that Bosseut and Chetta always go to Jolys house on sunday nights.   
Jehan took Montparnasse's hand and started to pull him towards his bedroom. Montparnasse, had other ideas however. 

"No. I wanna fuck you right here." Montparnasse said with widening eyes and smile. 

Jehan dove into a kiss with Montparnasse and it wasn't long before either of them were stripping off the others clothes. Hands not missing a spot on eithers body. 

"Holy shit Parnasse!" Jehan yelled out when Montparnasse had pushed him onto the bartable. "Are you serious?" Jehan giggled. Montparnasse answered by pulling the poets pants down and grabbing his legs and swinging them over each arm, teasing Jehan with one finger, using his own pre-cum as lube. 

Montparnasse could feel Jehans cock grow hard against his abdomin, which made him decide. 

"Oh Fuck Parnasse!" The poet yelled with pleasure, gasps were to follow. Montparnasse pushed himself into the poet slowly but forceful. The men established a rhythem, one which tempo sped up as time passed.

Jehan grabbed his partners dark hair pulling him into the nape of his neck letting out a pleasurable scream. 

Jehans phone went off, neither reacted to it until it proceeded to ring for a solid ten minutes. Jehan pushed Montparnasse off by the chest and looked stunned at his phone.

"Who would be calling you now?" Montparnasse asked still holding the poet.  
Jehan grabbed his ever ringing phone and looked to the pale man beside him.

"It would only be Grantaire." Jehan said with concern. "Enjolras told me something earlier this week.." Jehan sighed.

"Let me guess he wants to fuck the both of you? God I know i've had that fantass-" Montparnasse laughed before Jehan gagged him by playfully punching him in the stomach.

"Oh sorry.. Uh? don't you want to answer that?" Montparnasse aksed gestering to the phone which had now been going off for far too long.

"Hello?" Jehan called out nervously into the phone. "R? is that you? You okay?" Jehan spoke seriously and paced out as he heard people arguing on the other side of the phone.  
A voice answered back, it was the cynics voice filled with anxiety and angst.

"For once it wasn't me who fucked this up-Enjolras won't believe me.." Grantaire cried into the phone, Jehan could over hear Enjolras yelling in the background. "Tell me i'm not just some cheap cracked up whore please? Jehan?" Granatire sobbed.

"Oh, Honey! You're none of that, pass the phone over to Enjolras, I'll settle this." Jehan comforted Grantaire who was slurring his speech-obviously drunk.  
Jehan heard Grantaire yelling back to Enjolras and then the sound became fuzzed until he heard the phone hit Enjolras in the head. There was a few profanities yelled at his drunk friend from the blonde and Jehan tried not to laugh knowing this was a serious situation. Montparnasse however, was laughing painfully trying to be quiet.

"Yes?" Enjolras annoyed. 

"What did you do? What are you saying to R?" Jehan asked in his over-protective voice.

"Nothing, It was him whoring himself out while i'm not home."

"Oh? And your evidence?"

There was a pause as Enjolras grew angry and the poet could hear the flipping of papers, or.. photos?

"Some fucking kid shows up earlier tonight, evidence #1. He seemed very confused as to who I was and why I was staying with Grantaire-and #2. He has photos of very personal things." Enjolras snarled into the phone breathing heavily.

Montparnasse cracked and lost it laughing. 

"woah-Jehan? Is that Parnasse I hear in the background there?" Enjolras asked, the drunk grantaire soon repeated him loudly and angerly.  
Jehan hit Montparnasse getting to him shut up, he still wasn't ready to tell people about him and Montparnasse. He whispered a 'shut up' to Montparnasse thinking Enjolras couldn't hear it.

"Oh my fuck. You have Montparnasse there. Are you two sleeping together? Fuck. You're a whole group of whores." Enjolras said slamming the phone shut.

* * *

 

"W-why would Montparnasse be there?" Grantaire said over stuttering and almost not making sense.

"I don't know, I forgot for a moment who Jehan was I guess." Enjolras rolled his eyes. Grantaire observed Enjolras's annoyance. "Just like you.. I never should have left Combeferre.."

Grantaire pitifully crawled to Enjolras, grabbing at his knees. 

"I should Have seen this coming.. Fuck things were so easy before I got involved with you." Enjolras added. "You know what? I don't want you moving to the musain with me. I'm leaving." Enjolras said grabbing together a few peices of clothing and his notebooks.

"Enjolras!" Grantaire yelled sobbing painfully on the floor. "Don't go.."   
Enjolras closed the door behind him, pausing calming his own breath before taking out his phone and dialing Combeferre's new number.

"Who are you calling?" Grantaires voice warbled form the other side of the door. Enjolras didn't answer back he simply let the phone ring and pretended that the drunk wasn't there.

"Hey Combeferre? I was wondering if you wanted to meet up for drinks or something?" Enjorlas said in a fakely happy voice. 

"Oh fuck you! I didn't even sleep with this guy.. I want your help right now! I want to know how this kid managed to get these photos!" Grantaire yelled desperately.

"great, meet me at the Musain, I have a room there now." 

"Enjolras get back here.. I'm scared." Grantaire was crying so loudly now that Enjolras worried it would wake up his fathers live-in staff.  
He opened the door and gave Grantaire one of his patented cold stares. 

"I want you out of here. I don't want to see you again Grantaire." Enjolras said leaving once more.

* * *

 

Enjolras had arrived at the Musain, Jehan and Montparnasse had cleared out by that time and Musichetta had returned, managing the bar for the night. Combeferre sat at the bar chatting with the woman, boring her with philosophy, she looked so releaved to see Enjolras enter the building.   
Enjolras slumped down beside Combeferre ordering himself a drink.

"He's completely depressing.. he just treats me like some fool." Enjolras sighed into his choice drink of french liquer. Looking over to Combeferre and closing his eyes gesturing his frusteration.

"You guys love eachother though." Combeferre said, as hard as it was for him. As many feelings that resonated for the blonde that sat beside him, how easy it would be to take advantage of him at this point, how much he wanted to kiss him again, Combeferre was a good man.

Enjolras looked over to Combeferre, teary eyed and lips quivering.

"Combeferre? Touch me like you used to, I have a room here, we could slip away for a bit." Enjolras said placing a hand onto his friends thigh. Combeferre instantly backed off.

"I'm not going to be some rebound. I like being your friend Enjolras, I'm not going through this again." Combeferre explained with great self control.

"What do you mean again?" Enjolras asked with a sneer.

"You know what I'm talking about" Combeferre said ordering water for the blonde and putting his jacket back on. 

Enjolras knew exactly what Combeferre meant. Any time they'd been in a relationship, it had always been fueled by his own denied attraction to the drunk. Fuck, the first time they'd been intimate Enjolras practically told Combeferre to act like Grantaire.

* * *

 

"Jehan? Parnasse? You guys know me.. You believe me right." Grantaire sobbed into a hug with Jehan who held his friend tightly.

"well I do know your love of camera-" Jehan kicked Montparnasse quiet once more, as had become a tradition in their relationship.

" _shh_  Grantaire, its okay. Enjolras is stubborn. He has a lot of pride in himself, he's simply jealous." Jehan said rubbing Grantaire's back.

"I just want things to go back to how they were before he loved me.." Grantaire sobbed, clutching at that atrocious shirt Jehan had been wearing. The poet looked over to Montparnasse almost asking him a telepathic question.

Montparnasse clutched onto Jehans shoulder and smiled suggestively at Grantaire.  _Who was now incredibly confused._  

"well, all three of us are here. I think I remember what we used to be like before Enjolras." Montparnasse said as Jehan almost in sync slipped his hands onto Grantaires hips, thin and bones potruding. 

Jehan nibbled at the corner of Grantaire's neck as Montparnasse pulled Grantaire into a kiss. Jehan worked his way up to his friends ear and whispered comforting nothings in his ear. 

"We'll make you forget about that blonde." Jehan whispered. Grantaire did not react well to this. Although his own body was telling him different things he knew this was wrong.  
Backing away he stumbled and hid behind Enjolras's desk.

"I didn't cheat on Enjolras. I'm not going to cheat on Enjolras." He said, almost defending himself.   
Jehan sighed in relief.

"Thank god! You're like my brother." Jehan laughed coaxing Grantaire out of the cranny he'd made by Enjolras's desk. Montparnasse pouted, he was looking forward to getting to be with both his ex and his current lover.

 


End file.
